


What You Want

by ElvisRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lovers to Friends, Multi, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvisRose/pseuds/ElvisRose
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Have Split Up and We’re Heartbroken.Three days before the Wedding of the Century, long time couple Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley have called it quits! No official statements have been made by either of the pair but sources confirm the couple are indeed over. Sources also claim that the split was NOT as mutual decision.





	1. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Have Split Up and We’re Heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story to get me back into the hang of writing fic. I meant to post this as a draft as I finished up each chapter but i accidentally posted it so its going to get a lot of updates today.

_**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Have Split Up and We’re Heartbroken.** _

_By Helga Starr_

_Three days before the Wedding of the Century, long time couple Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley have called it quits! No official statements have been made by either of the pair but sources confirm the couple are indeed over. Sources also claim that the split was NOT as mutual decision._

_The Boy Who Lived reportedly showed up at the Burrow last night and demanded a separation from the Holly Head Harpies’ chaser. Weasley herself was said to have been devastated while Potter was unemotional. It is rumored that as soon as the rest of the family learned of the break up, it turned into an all-out screaming match with tears involved. Ronald Weasley, Ginny’s older brother had to be held back from physically confronting his long time best friend, Harry Potter. The fight ended with Potter apparating away._

_“‘E stormed out of de Burrow, leavin’ tha poor gal cryin’ in the doorframe. Doubt any of de Weasleys’ll want anythin’ to do wif ‘im now.” A witness told The Prophet early this morning. And indeed it seems they were right. Sources close to both the Weasleys and Potter claim and Ronald, and indeed the rest of the Weasleys have cut contact with Potter. Ronald has publicly demanded that his own fiancé Hermione Granger not speak to Potter as well._

_Molly Weasley, Ginervra’s mother had this to say…_

“Oh, honestly!” Hermione huffed and slammed down the newspaper, startling Harry where he was slumped over the kitchen table of No.12 Grimmauld Place. His eyes flickered up to look at her as she huffed again and continued to read the article, this time silently instead of out loud. “The Weasley’s have known you for years, they should know that you have good reasons for breaking up with Ginny.” She grumbled, flipping through the pages to find the continuation of the article.

“What does Molly have to say?” Harry mumbled into his elbow, looking at nothing in particular. 

“Nothing good I’m afraid.” Hermione sighed, folding the newspaper and looking earnestly at her friend. “The Weasleys aren’t your biggest fans at the moment.” Harry groaned and hid his face further in his folded arms. “Oh honestly Harry!” Hermione scoffed. “Why did you break up with her? I’m assuming you do have a reason and this isn’t the world’s worst case of cold feet?” She raised an eyebrow and reached for her teachup. Harry sent her a withering glare.

“‘Course I have a reason ‘Mione.You just won’t like it...and if I’d told the Weasley’s they’d’ve hated me even more than they do now…” Hermione sipped her tea and waited patiently for Harry to continue. Harry said nothing and she continued to wait patiently and the two stared at each other for several long moments. Admitting defeat, Harry groaned and fetched himself a bottle of firewiskey from the cupboards. This was not going to be an easy conversation.


	2. Ginny was hurt.

Ginny was hurt. 

How could Harry just dump her three days before their wedding without a fucking explanation?

Three days before their wedding. 

She was reeling. How could he do this? Why did he do this? When did it all go wrong? What had pushed him to the breaking point where he just couldn’t be with her anymore? It was upsetting and confusing. Even more so because it had completely blindsided her. She had thought they were happy, had thought that this was what they both wanted. But apparently she was so very wrong.

While she sat in her room in confused shock Ron ranted and raved loudly for anyone who would listen. Ron was furious and hell bent on never speaking to Harry again. Her family would look on silently fuming and wondering how Harry could do such a cruel thing. Whenever Ginny ventured from her room Ron would assure her that he would get Harry for this and that it wasn’t over. He was furious and he wanted revenge and he wanted her to be angry as well. The rest of her family was treating her like a delicate piece of glass that could shatter at any moment as they gently spoke to her and asked if she needed anything.

She needed some space. She would never get it cooped up in the Burrow and going back to Grimmauld Place where she had been previously living with Harry was out of the question. So she packed up the few possessions she had at the Burrow and apparated to Malfoy Manor where Draco and Pansy met her at the gate.

Ginny Weasley becoming friends with Draco Malfoy had shocked everyone. After the war when students had returned to Hogwarts, Draco was one of the only Slytherins who had returned. Luna Lovegood had promptly “adopted” him and the more time Ginny spent with the two the more she appreciated his dry wit and heavy sarcasm. He was actually really funny when he wasn’t insulting your upbringing or your friends. And because Ginny and Harry had started dating again, Harry was forced to spend more time with his ex-nemesis who was now Ginny’s friend. At first they didn’t get along at all but gradually their insults became less barbed and more playful. 

And eventually their friend group expanded to include Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Ron and Draco would never be friends but they were no longer enemies and Hermione got along quite well with all the Slytherins, especially (to everyone's surprise) Draco. And Ginny was thrilled to add another female to the group in the form of Pansy Parkinson. Sure she had Hermione and Luna but it wasn’t the same. It was nearly impossible to hold a normal conversation with Luna and Hermione could be a little too stuffy and busy learning to spend much time with Ginny. But Pansy was amazing. She was hilarious and mischievous and was always willing to have some “girl talk” with Ginny.

And sometimes girl talk comprised of Pansy promising to rip Harry’s balls off. For some reason it didn’t bother her when Pansy threatened these things even though it had when Ron had said basically the same things. Pansy was a comfort to her and helped to ease the pain of Harry’s rejection. Draco who whe would have expected to be joining Pansy in her vitriol, despite being Harry’s best friend, was oddly silent. Ginny looked over to him where he sat sipping wine and staring blankly at the fireplace. Pansy ranted in the background and Draco snorted at something acerbic she said. Ginny smiled silently to herself. 

She would be okay. Her life didn’t revolve around Harry Potter and yes it hurt, but she had good friends to help her through it.


	3. Draco was panicked and confused.

Draco was panicked and confused. He’d read his morning paper expecting more to read about Ginny and Harry’s upcoming wedding and whatever flowers they’d picked for the ceremony or other such bullshit. What he’d read instead had shocked him to his core. Harry had broken up with Ginny yesterday. Why? Part of Draco, some desperate hidden part that he kept locked up, longed for himself to be the reason. He didn’t remember much of Harry’s stag night. Just that they had gotten spectacularly drunk in Harry’s living room and had traded jokes and stories until they passed out on the sofas. He didn’t think anything had happened but the next morning Harry had broken up with his fiance. 

That couldn’t be a coincidence could it?

But perhaps it was. Because if Harry had for some inexplicable reason left Ginny and suddenly realised some burning feelings for Draco why did he not come to Draco? Harry would have had no way to know that Ginny was currently at the Manor. And yet Harry had not come so Draco was forced to admit to himself that his daydreams were getting out of hand. Ginny was his friend and he should never have let himself daydream about her lover like he had for the past two years. 

Well..longer if he was being brutally honest with himself. He’d always had a crush on Harry, since the moment he saw him in Madam Malkin’s. Over the years the crush had only grown and becoming friends with Harry had only firmly cemented it in Draco’s heart. And now while he had one grieving friend in his home all he could think and wish for was that he was with the other. Draco had always known that he wasn’t very nice. But this was taking it to another level. Sighing, he tuned back into reality to see the girls huddled quietly on the couch, heads pressed together as Pansy gently comforted a crying Ginny. 

Well it would seem he wasn’t the only one who was inappropriately in love with his best friend.


	4. Harry was drunk.

Harry was drunk. He’d never thought twice about his relationship with Ginny. He’d loved her and she loved him and everything had been perfect. And then he’d proposed and it started falling apart. He’d proposed because he was so sure they were in love and he didn’t see any reason not to get married. And then Ginny had roped Pansy and Draco into being their wedding. At first he hadn’t even realized anything was amiss with his feelings. His feelings for Draco didn’t seem to chance and if they’d always been different than how he felt about others, he’d never analysed them much. 

Draco had quickly been demoted from wedding planner because Ginny hated his taste in flowers and pretty much everything else and Harry was forbidden from helping because...well he had no taste at all. So the two had spent more and more time together, which Harry hadn’t even thought possibly because Draco was one of his best friends. But the more time they spent together the more Harry’s feelings grew and changed and the more he was forced to actually think about them and what they meant. 

It had been startling to realise that perhaps his feelings weren’t as platonic as he’d always assumed. But he loved Ginny. So he ignored his feelings and resolved to let nothing get between him and Ginny. But as the planning dragged on the more he realized that perhaps his and Gin’s relationship wasn’t real love, wasn’t as passionate and all encompassing as it had been when they were 15. They loved each other and they were comfortable together but it wasn’t...it wasn’t special. Not really. 

He kept his doubts and his thoughts to himself and then suddenly it was his stag night and he and his friends got spectacularly drunk in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Ron had passed out first quickly followed by Dean and Seamus. Neville had disappeared at some point in the evening and Harry had been too drunk to think much of it. Draco had laughed so hard at something Blaise had said that firewiskey had come out of his nose and he’d dissolved into a coughing fit. Harry had smiled and thought that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life, he wanted to spend it with Draco getting drunk and making fools of themselves. 

The thought had sobered him immediately and he’d spent the rest of the night drinking and really thinking over his future and what he was going to do now. The next morning he’d broken up with Ginny without telling her why, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already had to. But they just weren’t meant to be together. He could see that now and one day she would see that as well. 

But until then Harry was going to spent the foreseeable future getting drunk by himself at Grimmauld Place and avoiding the Weasleys and everyone else while Hermione huffed and puffed.


	5. Hermione was annoyed

Hermione was annoyed. Irritated. Livid. Boys were so fucking dumb sometimes. Honestly. Harry was dumb for not realizing he was in love with Draco Malfoy. She’d known that back at Hogwarts but had thought he’d made his choice. She didn’t realize he’d been oblivious and would only figure it out years later. He was an idiot for not talking things through with Ginny months prior when he’d first started having doubts about their relationship and instead just breaking up with her three days before their wedding. He was a dumbass and Hermione was tired of dealing with his mopey bullshit.

Ronald was being an idiot as well, always ranting about how angry he was at Harry and what Harry had done wrong blah blah blah. Honestly the two of them should just talk it out instead of avoiding each other. Instead of having Ron glare at Harry every time he saw him in Diagon Alley, instead of Hermione having to listen to him mutter under his breath every time she mentioned she had been to see Harry. 

She hadn’t seen much of Draco since everything went down but he was always there somewhere whenever she went to visit Ginny. When she had brought Ginny the rest of her things from Grimmauld Place Draco and hummed and hawwed his way around asking how Harry was. Of course Draco was in love with Harry. Anyone with eyes knew that. But he wasn’t doing anything about it either. Honestly Hermione couldn’t put up with these idiot for very much longer.


	6. Talking it out

As the months past Ginny was able to see that her and Harry’s relationship had been pretty stale. How she had missed it while it was happening she didn’t know but now that she did see how early they had started drifting apart she was actually angry that they hadn’t ended it earlier. It was so obvious now that Harry had known something was wrong and hadn’t said anything. And honestly that was so like him to not talk about his problems and only face them at the last minute. She wasn’t angry anymore that they’d ended and she was actually kind of thankful. But she was still curious what had driven Harry to his breaking point and well she missed her friend. So she gathered her courage and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Harry, the idiot, hadn’t even changed the wards or locks so she let herself in. She found him in the kitchen in his underwear staring despondently at some burnt eggs with a glass of firewhiskey in hand. He startled to see her and she laughed to herself. 

“I think you owe me some explanations.” She said vanishing his burnt breakfast and stealing his firewhiskey for himself. He huffed but settled into a chair across from her, watching her warily. “I don’t blame you for breaking up with me, not entirely. I can see now that we were drifting apart. I’m still absolutely pissed at you for doing it last minute,” She pointed a finger at him and he flushed. “But I kind of want to know why, what drove you over the edge.”

Harry said nothing and chewed on his lip as he thought of the best way to answer her. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the stale firewhiskey and vanished that as well. She let Harry collect his thought while she collected her own as well. 

“I...I love you Gin,” He started and her eyes narrowed. “But...not that way. Not anymore. Not for a long time I think. And I thought maybe that I could...I don’t know, love you like that again.” he sighed. “That’s why I never said anything. I thought we could fix it”

“So what changed?” She asked, twirling the empty glass between her fingers. Harry flushed again and looked away. Realization dawned and she stared at him in a new light, rethinking the last leg of their relationship. “Who is it? This other person that you love?” Harry’s flushed deepened and he buried his head in his hand and mumbled an answer, knowing that he couldn't escape Ginny’s pestering. “What? I didn’t understand that at all.” Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes at Harry’s dramatics. 

“Draco...I fancy Draco.” Harry huffed running a hand through his nest of hair and staring resolutely over Ginny’s shoulder at nothing. Ginny gasped and her eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Did you two--”

“No!” Harry interrupted realizing where she was going with this. “No, nothing happened between us. He doesn’t even know. I just...I realized this about myself and I couldn’t….” He shrugged helplessly. 

Ginny nodded relieved that at least Harry hadn’t cheated on her and that the friend she was living with hadn’t been lying to her. 

“And besides, you’re in love with Pansy.” Harry smirked. Ginny gasped and him and spluttered. “Well maybe not yet but I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. There’s something there.” Ginny blushed and had to concede the point. She maybe, possibly had some _slight_ feelings for Pansy.

“Trust you to be observant about everything but yourself you dumbass” Ginny snorted and Harry laughed, relieved.


	7. Plotting

_**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Getting Back Together?** _

_By Helga Starr_

_Late this morning Harry Potter and ex-fiance Ginny Weasley were seen getting lunch in Diagon Alley together. Speculation is abuzz about whether the two are getting back together. Reactions and opinions are mixed and no one seems to know how to feel about this. Either way it seem the two have reconciled their differences and are back to spending time together. Turn to page three for pictures._

Draco huffed and tossed the whole paper into the fireplace. Pansy tsked and he shot her a withering glare. She snorted and went back to reading her horoscopes, the only part of the paper she ever cared about. The fireplace turned green and Ginny and Harry stepped out of the floo and dusted themselves off. Pansy’s jaw dropped and she stared at the pair in utter confusion. Harry waved awkwardly and Draco snorted.

“I haven’t seen you in awhile.” he remarked and Harry blushed.

“Yeah...I’ve been kinda avoiding everyone.” Harry admitted and Ginny rolled her eyes.

“As long as it's not just me then.” Draco smiled and Harry blushed deeper. Interesting.

“Gross.” Ginny snorted before plopping onto a couch. “Harry and I have reconciled and now the four of us are going to go watch a Quidditch match and eat junk food and have the time of our lives.” Pansy’s nose wrinkled in disgust and Draco snorted. 

“So the two of you are back together?” Pansy frowned.

“Oh God no!” Harry and Ginny said at the same time before laughing.

“No. We talked about it and we’re okay now. Harry’s still an idiot for not dealing with his problems and we’re better off as friends.” Ginny smirked. “Ron’s being a dick about it so we’re going out to get as many pictures taken of us as possible to piss him off. Now go get changed.” Draco and Pansy dutifully left to do so and Harry shot Ginny a speculative look.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m helping you get your man.” She smirked.

“Oh God.”


	8. The game

Draco couldn’t focus on the Quidditch match. He didn’t even know who was playing. But he was acutely aware of the cameras trained on their box and of the way Harry kept glancing at him. Ginny and Pansy were having a very intense and hushed conversation in the corner and Draco was beginning to wonder why they were even there if no one was going to watch the game.

“I’ve missed you.” Draco turned to Harry in surprise. “I...Hermione told me that Ginny was staying at your house and I was trying to avoid...everything really. That’s why I never visited...or wrote.” Harry whispered quietly.

“We could have met somewhere else.” Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed. 

“I didn’t want you to get in trouble and honestly...I was avoiding you was well.” Draco flinched and stared at his friend in utter confusion and hurt.

“You just said--”

“I know!” Harry whispered. “I know. And I did miss you but I was also staying away from you for a reason.”

“Oh God I did something on your stag night didn’t I? Shit.” Draco groaned. interrupted before Harry could finish. Harry looked at him in shock and something like hope shone in his eyes. Draco swallowed in confusion.

“No, you didn’t,” Harry smiled. “You actually got shitfaced and snorted firewhiskey out your nose. It was adorable.”

“I did not!” Draco cried indignantly before realising the rest of what Harry had said. “Adorable?”

“Very,” Harry smiled gently. “Everything you do is fucking beautiful. You’re fucking beautiful. And...and I love you.” Harry’s whispering got even quieter toward the end until Draco was leaning forward to hear him. He gasped when Harry finished before surging forward and claiming Harry’s lips with his own. They broke apart in shock when Ginny and Pansy wolf whistled at them. Harry blushed and flipped them off before kissing Draco again. Bright flashes of cameras started going off with a fury but Draco didn’t care because Harry Fucking Potter was in love with him and he wasn’t afraid to let the world know it.


	9. The End

_**Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter Double Date** _

_By Helga Starr_

_Yesterday morning Ginny Weasley were seen having lunch in Diagon Alley. Last night the duo attended a Quidditch game with friends Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. It was believed that their romance had been rekindled and the crowd spent half as much time watching their box as they did watching the game itself. However Potter and Weasley didn’t sit next to each other and barely even talked to one another. Parkinson and Weasley were deep in conversation much of the match and Potter and Malfoy began whispering amongst themselves as well. The whispers between Potter and Malfoy ended with a kiss, much to the shock of everyone except Weasley and Parkinson who cheered them on. Parkinson and Weasley were later seen kissing near the apparation spot after the game. Turn to page three for all the pictures._

“What the fuck?” Ron spluttered furiously flipping through the magazine for some kind of evidence that this was a joke. But there they were, pictures of Harry and Draco kissing. And Even a picture or two of his sister with Pansy. Hermione walked behind him with her fresh cup of coffee and stopped to look over his shoulders at the pictures.

“It’s about time.” She yawned, ruffling his hair and going up the stairs to her study. Ron spluttered looking back and forth between her retreating form and the newspaper in front of him. He sighed and resigned himself to mending bridges with Harry and enduring Ginny’s endless ribbing. Why was life so complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long so I'm sorry if this isn't that good but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and this has been sitting in my drafts for years so I figured I'd finish it up.


End file.
